Adieux
by Yumeless
Summary: Kurogane est mort et Fye se rend sur sa tombe, ayant besoin d'exprimer toutes ses pensées envers le brun. Honte à moi pour la fin. Pauvre Fye...


Une fic que j'ai imaginé ce matin en cours.

**Résumé:** Kurogane est mort et Fye se rend sur sa tombe, ayant besoin d'exprimer toutes ses pensées envers le brun.

**Genre:** Angst

**Raiting:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tous les perso sont aux CLAMP, sinon je serais riche et célèbre depuis longtemps et Kuro et Fye seraient dans le même lit pour se fairent des trucs pas très catholique au moment même où je vous parle.

* * *

Un temps de merde comme on pourrait dire. Il pleut, il y a du vent et il fait froid. Rien de mieux pour choper la crève. Mais pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir, enfilant un simple blouson en guise de protection, je n'ai même pas pris de parapluie. Oui, je risque d'attraper un putain de rhume ou un truc du genre tout aussi sympathique. Mais je m'en fous, j'avais besoin de te parler.

Enfin, te parler... la conversation sera à sens uniquement, vu que tu n'es plus là. Et moi, je suis là, comme un con à fixer ta tombe, comme si tu allais me répondre. Mais j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et d'expulser toutes ces pensées qui me rongent.

Ce que je voudrais te dire en premier lieux, c'est que tu es vraiment le dernier des crétins que ce monde est porté. Tu étais un combattant, refusant d'abandonner et allant toujours de lavant. Tu étais fort, tu voulais protéger ceux que tu aimais. Et regarde-toi maintenant. Te voilà six pieds sous-terre et tu ne peux plus rien faire.

J'ai un rire amère à cette pensée. Tous tes beaux discours sur la vie et tout. Te voilà mort maintenant! Et pourquoi? Juste parce que tu as décidé que je devais vivre! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot... un... un... je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la stupidité de ton geste.

Cette balle, c'est moi qui aurait du la recevoir. De toute façon, j'en avais marre de vivre, j'étais seul et le suis toujours, n'apportant que le malheur autour de moi. La mort venait enfin me prendre, me délivrer du fardeau qu'est la vie.

Mais non, il a fallu que monsieur joue les héros et s'interpose, se prenant la balle en plein cœur! Espèce de crétin! Tu m'as sauvé, mais tu n'as donc jamais compris qu'après tout ce temps je voulais mourir?! Toi, tu avais un but, des gens à protéger, le pouvoir de les protéger. Moi, je n'avais rien à perdre... Enfin, si, la seule chose que j'aurais pu perdre c'était toi... Et tu as justement troquer ta vie contre la mienne.

Merde... Pourquoi? Répond-moi bordel?! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé et t'être sacrifié? Maintenant que tu es mort, comment veux-tu protéger tous ceux que tu aimes! Il est bien fier le grand ninja, hein!

Vraiment, je te déteste. Je te déteste pour le fait de m'avoir ainsi forcé à vivre, pire, je te hais de tout mon être pour être mort à ma place.

Je ris à nouveaux. L'eau froide de la pluie dégouline sur mon visage. Quelques secondes passent, puis, je craque. Je tombe à genoux les yeux en larme, voulant crier mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, car aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ma détresse.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es parti?! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné?!

J'avais toujours crée un mur de glace envers moi et les autres, tu fus le seul à avoir réussi à le franchir. Tu réchauffais doucement mon cœur de ta chaleur.

Et maintenant, tu n'es plus là... Ma carapace est détruite et ce cœur que tu avais commencé à faire battre se brise.

Oui, je hais de tout mon être. Mais bordel, que quelqu'un me l'explique... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi?

J'étais attiré par toi qui était mon opposé. Je crois que je t'enviais un peu même, j'aurais aimé avoir cette même liberté.

Je ne t'ai jamais avoué mon amour, trop lâche et terrifié à l'idée que tu me repousses. Mais tu me connais bien depuis le temps, n'es-ce pas? Je ne fais que fuir... Même lorsque tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras, la poitrine en sang, je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Ton regard rubis s'assombrissait, ta respiration devenait de plus en plus faible. J'ai senti que tu ne voulais pas mourir, mais tu t'étais résigné... pour moi... Je sais que tu n'as eut aucun regret à ton geste. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à regretter le moindre de tes actes. Toujours aller de l'avant comme tu disais.

Je te vois encore sur moi. Je criais ton nom, correctement cette fois tu remarqueras, mais tu ne m'entendais déjà plus. J'ai paniqué, j'ai pleuré pour la première fois.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je ne sais même pas si tu étais déjà mort ou non à ce moment là. Tu étais froid et un goût de sang se dégageait de tes lèvres, mais je les ai néanmoins trouvées infiniment plus douces que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je suis lâche, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai osé faire un pas vers qu'au seul moment où tu ne pourrais pas, ou devrais-je dire ''plus'', me repousser. Mais même ainsi, je n'ai pas pu prononcer les trois petits mots qui me brulaient la gorge. Je n'ai jamais su me lier avec les autres. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie.

Et maintenant, je suis là, à pleurer devant ta tombe comme un con, réalisant pleinement que tu n'es plus de ce monde. Si tu étais encore là, tu me donnerais un bon coup de poing sur le crane avant de me faire la morale pour me réveiller, comme à chaque fois que je ruminais de sombres pensés. Tu as toujours su comment me faire émerger.

Mais c'est fini, tu n'es plus là... Il n'y a plus que le désespoir en moi à présent.

Tu te souviens? Un jour tu m'avais dit que si je tenais tant à mourir, tu me tuerais toi-même, et qu'en attendant je devrais vivre.

Un nouveaux rire jaune sort de ma gorge.

Oui, j'aurais tant aimé que tu me tue dès notre première rencontre... Que tu me laisses mourir plutôt que de prendre ma place. Ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde, et ça t'aurais évité de bêtement gâcher ta vie.

Mais tu n'es plus là. Tu ne peux plus me tuer de tes propres mains. Cependant...

Je sais que tu vas être en colère, mais j'ai gardé le révolver que tu avais acheté. Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé, tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Tu étais juste curieux de voir comment ça marchait, mais sans plus. Tu préférais de loin ton sabre japonais.

Je ne peux plus vraiment mourir de ta main, mais avec ça, ça sera un peu tout comme.

Pardonne-moi, même si je ne le mérite pas, mais je ne supporte plus de vivre sans toi... Si j'ai la chance de pouvoir te revoir dans l'au-delà, je suis sûr que la première chose que tu feras sera de m'en coller une avant de m'engueuler.

Je souris presque à cette pensée.

5,4,3,2,1...

'

'

'

PUTAIN! Qui est le CON qui m'a foutu un pistolet avec des balles à blanc!

* * *

Honte à moi pour la dernière phrase!

Je sais, ça gâche tout, mais je me tellement marré en imaginant cette chute des plus inattendues que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Pardonnez-moi, je suis déjà assez cruelle avec Fye dans cette fic, et il faut que j'en rajoute une couche. Vous pouvez oublier/rayer/bruler/raturer/liquider/déchirer/faire disparaître de ce monde/supprimer la dernière phrase si vous le souhaitez, ça serait d'ailleurs mieux comme ça. XD

Bref, si vous avez aimez, c'est "review", et si vous voulez me massacrer pour avoir oser faire une chute aussi nulle, c'est aussi "review".


End file.
